Alternate Ending to New Moon
by CarlyRenee
Summary: What Happens When Bella Choose's Jacob in New Moon? Will her life be fulfilled? Will Edward move on? This story starts on the beggining on the top of page 377 chapter 16. Paris
1. Paris

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHANI MEYER. I AM NOT SAYING SHE IS A BAD WRITER WHEN I A MAKE AN ALTERNATE ENDINGS I JUST LIKE SOME OPTIONS. ******

So I did exactly that.

I turned my head, placed my lips against Jacob's hot chest. He then pulled me on his lap. I turned my whole body around, and starting from his chest I began kissing my way to his near perfect and always ready lips. Mean while he was caressing my body, not in the wrong paces but on my face, legs, and arms. It helped me relax so much. I finally made it to his lips, and let the romance begin.

He was warm and didn't hold back the way Edward had. Edward's hole got smaller and smaller until it was just a dull pain/reminder of what _had _been. I breathing hard and un-rhythmically, my raw throat burned; but it was nothing Jacob's passionate kisses couldn't heal.

He had no shirt on I was attempting to remove mine when I remembered Charlie, "Dammit."

"What Bells did I hurt you? What did I do wrong?" Jacob was breathing hard but he wasn't out of breath.

"Nothing you were perfect. It's just that Charlie will be home soon, and if see's us doing _this _out in public he'll pop a vein," I said as sweet as I could but I still heard the frantic edge in my voice.

"O.K. so lets move it inside," he cradled me in his arm, still tenderly kissing me and opened the truck door. He took one step on the wet grass, and then froze.

He almost dropped me. He muttered' "Shit."

I turned my head around in his arms to see what made him tremble with either fear or anger. Then across the street I saw it. It was a shiny, black, Mercedes S55 AMG.

"THE CULLENS!" I shrieked and tried to get out of Jacob's arms which made him hold tighter.

"It could be a trap Bella," he said softly.

"No it's not. That's Carlisle's car. I would know it any where. Let me down I need to see him," I said fiercely while struggling.

"O.K………. But I'm coming with you." He continued walking towards the house and I knew Jacob was dragging it out as long as possible because he was walking as slow as I normally did. When we finally reached the door he leaned down and kissed me very romantically. He unwillingly pulled away. He twisted the handle which was unsurprisingly unlocked. I reached out and tuned the light on.

Then I saw the dazzlingly beautiful creature standing in front of me.


	2. Visitor

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHANI MEYER. I AM NOT SAYING SHE IS A BAD WRITER WHEN I A MAKE AN ALTERNATE ENDINGS I JUST LIKE SOME OPTIONS. ******

Chapter 17. Visitor

I would've started crying if Jacob wasn't holding me together. "Alice," I screamed.

Jacob finally let me down and I ran to Alice. I embraced her as tight as I could but she could probably barely feel it. She stiffened suddenly. I stepped back and looked at her; obviously she was the same pale skinned, dark haired beauty I remembered her to be. But her eyes were as dark as a moonless night and under them were deep purple bruises.

"Oh Alice I'm sorry I didn't know you were so thirsty," I said with my shaky voice.

"I doesn't matter I am just glad that you're alive!" she said in her perfect bell voice.

"Huh? Of course I am."

"Well I saw you jump off of a cliff and then saw you drowning I thought for sure you were….." Her voice broke off.

"No. Didn't you see Jacob jump in to save me?"

Shaking her head no, she said, "All I saw was you drowning. I knew I was to late to save you, so I came here to grieve and comfort Charlie. Hey, what were you jumping off of a cliff in the middle of a hurricane for any ways?"

"It's something they do in La Push for recreation, I was bored. Is Edward coming?" If he was coming I didn't know what I would do I did what he wished, gotten over him. But would that same loyalty hurt him worse than he'd hurt me?

"No. He doesn't know I'm here," relief coursed through my body. "He would be furious if he knew." She started towards the back door.

"Alice! No, no, no please! Please don't go, stay here for a couple of nights please. I need you."

"Jeez calm down Bella. Okay but I have to go hunt and get clothes. I can't stay that long though."

"I wish you could stay forever! How long is it going to take you to hunt?"

"An hour at least. I have to call Carlisle to tell him it was a misunderstanding. Be back soon," she walked forward and kissed me on the forehead. She was out the backdoor before I could blink.

I heard something behind me fall to the floor and then glass breaking. I turned around to see what it was. Jacob was trembling so bad that he knocked a photograph to the floor and the glass was shattered every where.

"Jacob, don't move. I'll go get a broom and stuff." When I came back Jacob was back to the normal but he had a pained expression on his face. As I was cleaning up the mess Jake leaned down to help, like reality had just set in.

"So are you going to leave with her now to be with your beloved blood sucker family?" I could hear the hurt behind his words.

"What? How can you think after what just happened in the truck? My heart, soul, and very being belongs to you now. I love _you, _Jacob and I will never love him as much as I love you. That first kiss helped me see through the fog in my mind. I really saw you today for the first time. And no one not even Edward can change that," my words were fierce and ___emmencly_true.

"That's how I've felt about you since the beginning; since you first came to Forks," he said gingerly. Then it happened all over again. I jumped into him, pressing my lips to his as soon as possible.

He picked me up without any effort and started going towards the stairs. Then the phone rang. Still carrying me, he went to the kitchen to get the phone.

Kiss.

"Hello, Swan residence," Jacob said.

Kiss. Jacob stood up stiffer listening harder as some one replied.

"He's out at the moment."

Kiss. Surely the person on the other end could hear our romantic exchange: our lips as they crushed together, our loud and strained breathing and gasping, the laughing/giggling, and possibly the frantic beating of our hearts.

"He's at a funeral."

Kiss.

"Jacob Black. Bella's current boyfriend." Strangely –even though the word was light for our situation- it sounded fantastic coming out of Jacob's mouth with his husky voice.

"Yes. Bella and I have been seeing each other for a while and our relationship recently intensified."

Kiss.

"I'll ask." Now talking to me' "Bella, do you wish to speak to Edward Cullen?"

"I suppose," I owed him that at least. Jacob handed the phone to me with a kiss.


	3. The Call

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHANI MEYER. I AM NOT SAYING SHE IS A BAD WRITER WHEN I A MAKE AN ALTERNATE ENDINGS I JUST LIKE SOME OPTIONS. ******

"Hello," my voice echoed and it sounded prettier and happier than I'd meant it to be.

"Bella, this is Edward," his voice was more beautiful than I remembered it but it didn't have half of its normal effect on my mind.

"Yeah I know. So is there something you want," the anger in my voice was not retractable, even when Jacob kissed my forehead.

"Um…. Well obviously Alice comprehended wrong. Sorry to ask but is it true about you and Jacob?"

"Yes."

"Oh…. I am glad you found someone from your own world, Bella"

"Actually he's not. He's a werewolf. You know the half wolf half humans that exist only to kill vampires," I hope that one stung a little.

"Yeah I know the type. You always are a danger magnet aren't you?"

"Danger?" I couldn't think how my sweet Jacob could be dangerous.

"Well young werewolves can have problems with their tempers. If you were anywhere near them when they got too angry you could be killed before you knew what was happening. Almost as dangerous as me, eh?"

"Jacob can control himself and _he'd _never hurt me. How have your distractions been working?"

"oh fine……. I tried my hand at tracking. It didn't turn out so good." He sounded ashamed.

"Tracking? What did you track?"

"Um… Just… well… I tried… tracking… Victoria."

"WHAT?" I was furious but glad that he said tried that meant it hadn't worked.

"Well I followed her to Texas. Then she sent me on a false trail up the eastern coast. When I was in the middle of Maryland I smelled something. It smelled like you but ten times stronger. I followed it to the country side of Hagerstown just half a mile out of the little town of Clearspring. There was this girl with straight chocolate brown hair, grayish blue eyes, and faintly tan skin. She was a beauty, Bella, a true beauty. She was only in eighth grade though, but matured far beyond that. So I enrolled at Clearspring High School as a freshman. Bella I am so glad we both found someone so I don't bring more danger to you!" His words shocked me. He'd. Moved. On. Before. I. Did. What if I'd said no to my Paris? Would I be chugging poison right now like Juliet? To hide the pain?

"Does she have a name?" Suddenly I have to know everything about her. So I run upstairs to power my computer so I could search the name he'd give me.

"Yes her name is Clarrisa Riya York." He sounded like a proud parent. "Oh Bella she's perfect her smell doesn't make vampires thirsty it makes them happy. I am affected by it more than others though. I don't know maybe I can only love humans." He laughed at that and I faked a chuckle, it sounded more like I was clearing my throat.

"So everyone moved there?"

"No. Alice and Jasper went to live in Denali. Rosalie and Emmett are still in Africa but those four share a house when they come to visit. Clarrisa knows the truth but everyone else thinks they're my grown siblings. Carlisle, Esme, and I are living in a lovely house in downtown Clearspring. Well actually it was three houses connected but they were so small we blew the interior walls and rebuilt it from the inside out." I could tell he thought of us as old friends now, since he talked of _her _so freely. I do love Jacob with all of my heart but as they say you never truly get completely over your first love.

"So they all like her? Even Rosalie?"

"Like her? They love her! Rose is her new best friend. You should see her next to Emmett she looks so small. She's about 5'7" and only 95 pounds and 14 years old. I'm glad she doesn't make us thirsty it makes life so much easier. It's probably some adaptation so it'll be easier when we turn her into a vampire"

"YOU'RE CHANGING HER AND WOULDN'T CHANGE ME?" I was hurt by his words even though the last thing I wanted was to be a……. vampire. Then Jacob really couldn't love me.

"Well it's hard for me to resist when she pleads. I love her in a different way than I loved you." Yeah I noticed the past tense 'loved' too. "I can't resist giving her everything she wants even when she doesn't ask for it aloud. It's so great that I can read her mind. That way I can get her everything she even thinks about. And guess what? She doesn't care that I can hear her every thought she says, 'there is nothing in my mind that I would hide from you.' She also accepts my gifts. She does it because she thinks if she doesn't it'll make me feel rejected and hurt; also she's a tad bit spoiled. Well enough about Clarrisa and me. Tell me how are you and your Jacob?" I was still in a frenzied shock when Jacob kissed my ear and walked over to sit on my bed.

"He is from La Push. He's completely gorgeous. I love him more than I knew I could. And he doesn't hold back when he's presenting his love to me, emotionally or _physically. _He is just what I need. I have been spending all of my time with him since you left," I said matter-of-factly.

"That's great Bells really great. I'm so pleased that you are happy. It was good talking to you. I'll call you some other time. Good bye my lovely Isabella Swan." Reality sunk in that this was calmer and less painful than our last departure but still just as bad. We had both risked our lives for each other and now we were just friends, if that.

"Bye Edward." I hung up before my voice could break.

**I WON'T PUT OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET A COMMENT I WILL EXCEPT GOOD OR BAD IT DOES'T MATTER I RESPECT YOUR OPINION. :-P **


	4. The Difference

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHANI MEYER. I AM NOT SAYING SHE IS A BAD WRITER WHEN I A MAKE AN ALTERNATE ENDINGS I JUST LIKE SOME OPTIONS. ******

I started crying. Jacob had me cradled in his arms and on my bed in an instant.

"Sh. Bella, honey its okay no one is hurt. Why are you crying?" He said this unemotionally but I knew I was hurting him by crying over Edward.

"Nothing. I just can't grasp the fact that we were so in love and now its over. I'm almost scared that it'll turn out that way with us," I said meekly.

"It won't we're soul mates, made for each other. There will be no reason for us to be separated."

"Bella," Alice called from downstairs.

"Coming," I kissed Jacob; he jumped out of the window as I went down stairs.

Alice's eyes were a light gold, and she had a large suitcase in each hand.

"I thought you were only staying a few nights?"

"I am but I need two outfits for each day and a pair of pajamas for each night," she said like that was a normal thing to do.

"Okay……. So how many nights are you staying?"

"Well did Edward tell you about Clarissa?" I nodded. "I promised her I would visit for the weekend. I have to leave Friday morning to catch my flight in Seattle and today is Tuesday so about three days. Sorry Bella, Clarissa's hard to say no to." I can't believe she was choosing her over me.

"okay. Alice? Can you tell me if Edward missed me at all?" She drug me to the couch.

"You should have seen him the first three months. Well actually I'm gald you didn't. He didn't hear anything anyone said. He was exactly like a zombie. When he Clarissa he got better, but Esme said she still hears him humming your lullaby to himself at night. He still loves you, Bella. And I know that you love him just not like you used to."

"yeah, I do. I don't thnk I'll ever completely stop loving him. I love Jacob now. He's a bigger part of me than Edward was."

"I know, Bella, I know."

* * *

The next two days flew by Alice and I talked about what we had been up to. All of a sudden it was Friday morning.

"Bye, Alice please visit soon," I managed threw my tears.

"I'll come whenever it is best."

"OK. I love you, Alice.

"I love you, Bella. Your still my sister," and then she was gone.

Jacob came threw the kitchen door. I ran to hm and embraced him. I dug my face into his hot chest and threw tears I said, "I love you. Do you love me?"

"Forever and always," he said.

**I WON'T PUT OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET A COMMENT I WILL EXCEPT GOOD OR BAD IT DOES'T MATTER I RESPECT YOUR OPINION. :-P **


	5. My Magnificent Life

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHANI MEYER. I AM NOT SAYING SHE IS A BAD WRITER WHEN I A MAKE AN ALTERNATE ENDINGS I JUST LIKE SOME OPTIONS. 

5 YEARS LATER

Edwards Point of View

CHAPTER 19. MY MAGNIFICENT LIFE

As I sat in my living room in my newly built house in Akuton I felt fulfilled. My wife, Clarrisa sat on the floor with our year old daughter Irene. Our other three children were heard running threw the second level. Clarrisa looked at me her eyes finally free of all red color and were now a beautiful butterscotch that marked her for what she is, a vampire. Akutan is a small island off of the coast of Alaska. My eldest daughter, Elizabeth gasped and the twins, Lorrain and Nicolas whisper-giggled. Which meant something was broken. It's amazing how much love I fell towards these beings I once thought impossible. I remember the first pregnancy clearer than any other of my memories.

I was in her bedroom 5 months after moving to her hometown of Clearspring when I heard her gasp. She was in the bathroom at the time. I snuck across the hall to the bathroom door, for her parents had no idea I was there that early in the morning.

"Love bug, what's the matter?" Her parents called her buggy boo so I felt love bug worked.

"Come in here, Edward," she said dryly. Her face was shocked.

"What's wrong, Clarrisa?" I thought she was hurt. I read her thoughts, but she was being very careful to keep something from me."What are you hiding?" I laughed it off; I think she is trying to worry me for a joke.

"Edward, my period is late, I have a bump on my stomach, my appetites been off, and I think I felt something move inside me just now." I laughed really hard at that.

"You think you're pregnant? Silly girl, vampires can't conceive."

"But I'm not a vampire."

"I am," I said unconvincingly.

"Edward, I'm pregnant!" It hit me then. Yes, it was possible for my chromosomes to enter her body on the right day of her cycle and a little form of lie to begin to grow.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered, mainly to myself. In the past when I brought up children, Clarrisa's thoughts were clear. She wanted children, bad. I knew she would want to keep this thing what ever it was.

So for the next few weeks she had a gruesome diet of blood- her idea, not ours- and whatever else she was craving. Emmett and Jasper went threw South America where we heard stories of half vampires/ half humans. They found on named Nahuel. We learned from his experience how to handle the birth- open the fetus's encasing with our teeth- and it went smoothly. Clarrisa didn't need to be changed after Elizabeth- named after my mother- was born Clarrisa was determined. She insisted each couple in my family have a baby using her body to carry it. Rosalie was more than willing for this and a couple of weeks later Henry came. Once Carlisle and Esme knew it was safe and Clarrisa didn't mind they had Thomas and Estella. Jasper and Alice soon had Meggie. Then our twins, Lorrain and Nicolas were born. Finally right after Irene's birth, Clarrisa was changed into a vampire. Her body couldn't handle anymore bone breaking babies. That was all a year ago when Clarrisa was just past 18.

Each child has a 'special power' or 'gift' (see end of chapter). But none can compare to Clarrisa's gift. She absorbs powers. This means if she touches a vampire or half vampire with a gift she instantly has that gift. It's the most incredible thing I've seen but it's quite confusing for her. Could you imagine looking at someone and seeing their thoughts, mood, future, and much more!

I heard Elizabeth coming before I saw her red curls, I knew she was going to tell me she broke the crystal vase before she opened her mouth. Clarrisa, of course knew too, so why let her waste her breath when she didn't have to?

"Elizabeth Clarrisa Cullen clean up the vase and then you can come down here to fill the rest of your punishment." I said sternly. The kids knew I was only stern when I needed to be and they should listen and do as I say.

"Fine, whatever. Sorry 'bout the vase, Mom," she said sweetly but with attitude, as only she could.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll get a new one tomorrow when I go to town," Clarrisa replied. She gets to play the good cop.

Elizabeth was technically only four, but because of what she was, she looked and acted like a teenager. The twins are one and a half but most people thought of them as five, and our one year old is three in the developmental sense of the age.

Clarrisa is the best mother anyone could ask for. She knew exactly what to do in every situation.

"It's time to make lunch," Clarrisa's hypnotizing voice said. We tried to keep our children eating human food even though they favored blood.

"Okay, love bug," I replied. Today I am making soup and sandwiches. We wanted our children to have every human experience possible; including food. Irene's eyes- grey to a human, but teal with green and yellow flecks to vampires were exactly like Clarrisa's eyes had been- lit up; then fell when she realized we weren't hunting. Irene and the twins both have Clarrisa's eyes, but Elizabeth has my used to be green eyes.

After lunch we were going to play a baseball game. The kids all played a game and the adults played one. We had outfits made up for the adults team- the children grew to fast for that, we would have to get them each a new uniform for every game, we didn't have time for that. Each of the children are going to join the adult league when thy turn seven- the age they would stop growing.

Eventually all of my children would look older than me. They will look in their early to mid twenties and my wife is eighteen and I seventeen forever. Right now to hide our children's accelerated growth we are living in complete isolation. We talked to no one except our extended family, the Denali Clan. We didn't mind the isolation. Our- Clarrisa's, our kids, and mine- mansion is twice the size of my Forks home and three times the size of my Clearspring home. Some might call it over the top but I call it personal gratitude. Ever since the children, my family has lived disjointedly but close. Esme- my mother- designed and built all four houses according to the occupants' needs and wants. Ours is perfect it is a large pre-colonial style house. Esme's is a white modern mansion. Rosalie's is an opened spaced condo typed house with a loft. Alice has a mansion with all the works; she likes to push things to the maximum.

I just heard thunder which means it's time for the game to start. We play in a large clearing that's in between all of our houses. It's more than ten times the size of a normal baseball field, but we split it in half so we could have two separate games. We were the last ones there as always, but we did have four children to prepare compared to one or two. As soon as we got there the game started. My team won ten to eight. The girls 'minor' league won twelve to nine. We all headed to Carlisle and Esme's house. We had dinner there every night, which entitles the children eating while we talk or go hunting. Esme made a rather large dinner tonight, because it is Sunday. The meal could be compared to Thanksgiving for a large family ad Rose made a triple layered chocolate cake, exquisitely decorated for desert. Good thing the children were half vampire and can't become fat. They would always have a perfect form, of course that could be inherited from Clarrisa; talk about fast metabolism. Tonight we –adults- walked up to an upper floor so we could talk about Elizabeth's surprise fifth birthday party. We are planning to invite some of Clarrisa's relatives and claim the children to be a mix of Carlisle and Esme's and Emmett and Rosalie's, all the while secretly showing our children their only human relatives. The Denali Clan is supposed to make a surprised visit but it is a month away. The only person who really had any say in anything is Alice, who might as well have been elected the official party planner. After the kid's finished eating and playing we ended our meeting and went home.

FAMILY TREE FOR CULLEN'S

Carlisle & Esme Jasper & Alice Emmett & Rosalie

Thomas (medical examiner) Meggie (death physic) Henry (magnet)

Estelle (fire power)

Edward & Clarrisa 

Elizabeth (Bomb) Lorrain (time freezer)

Nicolas (mind control) Irene (image shifter)

POWER DICTIONARY

Image shifter- can change into any from

Magnet- you will feel a strong emotional pull with this vampire

Death physic- can see a person's death and cause if it is in the next month

Mind control- can make you forget your train of thought or put something into your thoughts

Bomb- can make things blow up using mind

Medical examiner- can feel if you have any diseases or injuries

Time freezer- can stop time

Fire power- starts fire based on level of anger

I WON'T PUT OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET A COMMENT I WILL ACCEPT GOOD OR BAD IT DOES'T MATTER I RESPECT YOUR OPINION. :-P


	6. Family Skills

**Chapter 20. FAMILY SKILLS**

**CLARRISA'S POINT OF VEIW**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARATCERS *TEAR* AND I MAKE ALTERNATE ENDINGS FOR MORE OPTIONS NOT BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE THE ORIGINAL VERSION TRUST ME I LOVE NEW MOON A LOT I JUST GOT THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD ONE DAY.**

Being a mother isn't exactly easy, but it is very natural even if I'm a vampire. My children are my life and I hate that they grow up so fast; they'll probably want to move out by the time their six. At least I have them; I had to remind myself of that frequently. I look up at the huge grandfather clock it's 8:30 p.m.

"Come on, kids, bed time," I call and I know wherever they are in the house they will hear me. Lorrain and Nicolas are here in the next second.

"We are not going to bed until we hear a story," Lorrain said looking very sassy with her arms crossed and her hip jutted out to one side. I can't help it, I crack up laughing. Nicolas looks confused and Lorrain looks like she is going to cry. I listen to her thought; she thinks that I was laughing at how ridiculous her words were.

I patted my lap, "Lorrain, sweetie pie, come here." She walked forward and I cradled her in my arms. "I wasn't laughing at what you said. It's just the way you said it and the way you were standing reminded me of something."

"What were you reminded of, Momma?"

"How sassy I was as a child. I got a huge slice of attitude. It looks like your going to turn out the same way."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Either or. It depends if you learn to control what you say but I love you all the same."

"Okay. I love you too mommy," she said in that cute little kid voice of hers.

"What story do you two want to hear?"

"Wuthering Heights!" they shouted in unison.

"Okay, fifty pages of Wuthering Heights and then off to bed."

"Fine," Lorrain huffed with attitude.

"Do you mind if Daddy reads to you? I'm going to talk to Elizabeth."

"That's fine, mom," Nicolas said.

"Kay nightie night," I said and kissed them both on the top of their heads.

"'Night, momma," they said at the same time. Irene is already in her crib. Elizabeth is probably in bed on the phone with Nahuel's youngest sister, Kiran. Liz and Kiran are currently best friends even though they are seventeen years apart, but then again Rose is my best friend and we are over a hundred years apart.

I knock on the door. "Elizabeth, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure you can, Mom."

"Sweetie, we need to discuss your education."

"What education!? The only way I learn is by reading. You, guys don't even home school me!"

"Believe it or not, you have learned more from reading in about three and a half years than some people learn in twelve years of school!"

We both sat there fuming until she got up the nerve to say, "Okay, whatever. What was this discussion supposed to be about, anyway?"

"Your father and I have decided that your growing has slowed enough that you can go to school." I said nonchalantly.

"SCHOOL?! You're really letting me go to school!?" She started hopping up and down.

"Yes as long as your grades keep up and you don't get into too much trouble."

"Okay mom. I promise I won't. What school am I going to?"

"Well there's a school called Cantwell in Denali……"

"Denali?"

"Denali has a larger population than us and the school is probably better than any around here."

Isn't 850 miles a long way to go every morning just fro a better school and more people?"

That's why you have two options. Option one: you go live with Tanya during the week and come home on weekends and holidays. Option two we buy a Citation X."

"What's a Citation X?"

"It's only the world's fastest jet. Your father has wanted one for a while. You know how much he like's speed."

"Yeah, so how long would it take to get there in a Citation x?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Wow. That's a long time," a worry line appeared on her smooth forehead.

"Yes it is. That's why I think you should pick option one. I mean you have all eternity to live at home. We would still get the citation so you won't spend countless hours on an air plane. But it would be easier and less stressful for you," It was hard to convince her to go even if it was best for her.

"Okay mom that sounds good and it's only for four years, right?'

"Yes, dear and if you want to go to college…."

"Oh I don't even want to think about that now."

"Me neither sweetie, me neither. Well, good night, I love you," I kissed her fiery red hair –just like my sisters had been.

"'Night Mom, love you too."

***

That night after Edward and I had watched a little of the evening news, I finally confessed, "Oh Edward why does our baby have to leave us so suddenly and so, so early," I could feel the dry sobs coming.

"Love bug... shhh…. It'll be okay it's only four years and it'll help her out so much," I heard his thoughts I felt the same as me but wanted to comfort me.

"Honey please don't hide your feelings for my benefit, I want, scratch that, I need you to tell me everything."

"Well, love; to tell you the truth I'm anxious. I mean how are we supposed to protect her when she's 850 miles away?"

"It's quite obvious she can take care of her self, but I worry about that to."

"Let's let the chips fall where they may fall," he said casually but with tension.

"No let's guide the chips but not control them."

"Yes, and while we're doing that let's go to bed."

"Yes we defiantly should do that," I said a bit too enthusiastically. Obviously we didn't wait till marriage to go all the way. But who can blame us? Our love burns stronger and longer than the deepest pit in Hades. My blood didn't make him thirsty only joyful, and he was, and always will be the most magnificent creature in the history of being.

He put his hand on the small of my back- his hands so large and I so thin that his fingers also touched the side of my stomach as well. I had my arm around his well toned shoulders. We ran up the stairs and into our beautiful master suite. Our bedroom is the size of a small house; the bed is the largest I've ever seen, and the strongest. Our whole is themed around romance; the colors are red and black. There is always some romantic song humming in the background. The east wall is a window- a Cullen preference- the ceiling is a mirror. The floor is dark hickory hardwood with a red shag rug. The remaining three walls are red splattered with glittery black. We have tons of original paintings hanging. All in our entire bedroom is one of perfection and passion.


	7. Letters

**Chapter 21. The Letters**

**DICLAIMER- I ONLY OWN CLARRISSA, Thomas, Estelle, Henry, Meggie, Elizabeth, Lorrain, Nicolas, and Irene. NO ONE ELSE!!! IF YOU WANT TO USE ANY OF MY CHARACTERS PLEASE ASK FIRST!!**

We forced our selves to leave our romantic sanctuary each morning, and today was no different.

"Let's just stay here," I said seductively as the sun rose in the east.

"Okay….no wait the children?" He was always the practical one.

"Fine we always have tonight, right?" I asked this every morning because I love the answer.

"Tonight, tomorrow, and for eternity," his smile reminded me of the sunshine bright and early.

"Yes, eternity. Let's go, we have to get breakfast made before the children wake."

"That's true, and the families coming over for breakfast today, so we can discuss Liz's absence."

Oh that's right. Well let's get a move on it," I threw the covers off. I wasn't to the door yet when he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me.

"Good morning love bug," his velvet voice greeted.

"Well good morning to you as well handsome," I practically hummed.

I was just poring the pancake batter onto the skillet when I heard Irene cry,"Edward can you get her, please?"

"On it, Love."

"Thanks, Hun."

"No problem."

The family is going to be here any minute; the kids were still in bed. I am still in a Victoria's Secret pink lace cami with matching dorm shorts. I could already tell this is going to be a hectic morning. There is no way we are going to be ready on time. We are kind of a family joke because we are the only vampires ever late, we get a fair share of laughs for that. Unless, I freeze time, but I don't like to do that it makes me feel alone. Oh well I have a lot to do and so little time. I concentrated on time stopping, and all of a sudden every thing was still except me. I got changed into a pretty sundress. Everyone who I touched is un-frozen. I grabbed Elizabeth and carried her to the closet. I put her in dark skinny jeans and a lace camisole. I ran downstairs and put her on a couch in the living room. I continued this routine with Lorrain and Nicolas, since Edward already had Irene dressed and was headed towards the staircase. I ran down to the stove and un-froze time. Mission complete, all I have to do now is cook breakfast; which is a fairly simple task.

When the family arrived I had just sat breakfast on the dining room table.

"Hey, sweetie," Esme, my mother-in-law said.

"Hi Esme, how are things?"

"Oh fine, Carlisle's been working over time and Estelle's been a little moody but other then that everything's fine," she mumbled. She looked completely drained.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so good," I said worriedly. If she wasn't a vampire I would have thought she had the flu or something worse. Maybe after we go hunting she'd be better.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," She barely mumbled.

"Okay, we'll discuss you later. Right now it's time for breakfast."

Once everyone was sitting down around the dining room table, Elizabeth said excitedly, "So, is everyone happy for me or what?"

"We're all happy for you, but we're going to miss you terribly," Esme said. It looked like Rosalie is going to cry: she's so close to all of the kids- like a second mother.

"Aw. You guys know I'll be here on the weekends. You won't have time to notice I'm gone."

"Trust me we'll notice your not here; you can't forget the family loudmouth," Henry snickered.

Emmett tapped him on the back of his head, "That's no way to treat your cousin," He still laughed in spite of his self.

"Thanks guys I'm feeling the love," Liz said.

Alice walked over and kissed the top of Liz's head,"How could we not you, you're family it's how the French say _vous ne pouvez pas échanger votre famille, mais qui veulent_-you can't trade your family, but who would want to." Alice always liked to quote things in different languages, for the kids.

"Thank you Auntie Alice. I don't want to leave you guys. But soon I'm going to look to old for high school and I want to experience it while I can," Elizabeth said, torn.

"You go get all you can out of high school we'll be waiting for you when you come back," Carlisle said, with a twinkle in his eye. "Before we get started on another topic, Clarrisa has the Volturi sent you any more letters?"

Ah, the dreaded letters. Ever since I had become I vampire the Volturi has been sending me letters frequently. Apparently they really, really like my talent. Every letter is practically the same; they tell me I would be much happier if I joined them and the vampire world would be a better place if I join them. I only replied once; to the first letter they sent to me. I took the letter I had copied out of my pocket and read it to myself.

_**Dear Aro, Thank you for the invitation, but I am happy where I am. Forever Here, Clarrisa Riya York**_

"I don't know Carlisle; we haven't checked the mail in about a week. They probably have though," I replied gravely.

"I'll go check right now," Edward said, ducking out of the room. He came back a few seconds later with a stack of mail in his hands. "Yep there's a letter from Volterra here."

"Oh, let me see," I said hesitantly. I ripped it opened and read aloud.

Dear Clarrisa, Please join the Volturi. You would enjoy Volterra. Your whole family can come join us. Also I am requesting that you send a family picture to us. We would love to see how your children have grown. Forever Waiting, Aro Volturi.

I knew he only wants a picture so he can make sure we had all our children under watch. He was very careful with his rule for my family- to make sure each of the children is under our eyes all the time.

"Guess it's time for a family portrait, "Henry joked.

Yeah we better go do that before they get anxious,"Edward said. So we all went out and sat on the porch. We sat the camera on self timer and took a picture. As soon as we were done I plugged the camera into the computer and printed out two copies of the picture. I put both copies of the photo into an envelope and put it in the mail; sending it to the center of Volterra.

Everyone went home and my family relaxed in front of the T.V. for the rest of the day.


	8. Elizabeths Birthday

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN EC BC JB RC EC EC CC JC AC OR ANYONE ELSE STEPHENIE MEYER CREATED. IF YOU WANNA USE 1 OF MY CHARACTERS IN UR FANFIC U PROBABLY CAN JUST ASK FIRST!**

CHAPTER 8. ELIZABETH'S PARTY

It was July 30th which means it was also Elizabeth's birthday, her fifth birthday to be exact. We are throwing her the biggest birthday party ever. My human parents and my human sister came. Tanya's coven came. Alice decorated every corner of the house with pink and black; Liz's two favorite colors. When we showed Elizabeth the decorations, she screamed for a good five minutes. I told my parents that Irene is my child. I told them Elizabeth is Carmen's, Henry is Kate's, Thomas and Estelle are Esme's, Meggie is Alice's, and Lorrain and Nicolas is Rosalie's. I couldn't tell them the truth, that I had 4 children in five years that would be bad.

When they got here their eyes almost popped out of their sockets scanning me from face down. They saw my topaz eyes, my glinting white teeth my pale skin, my glorious body, the baby on my hips, the huge engagement ring on my left hand. Then they took in the scene behind me they saw Elizabeth hiding behind my arm, when they saw her hair they took a step back, they would know that red hair anywhere it is the same color as my sisters. They seemed to understand we lied to them for a reason either that or they didn't want to guess the truth. I told them that everything was fine and they needn't worry about me. They just shook their heads meekly and give me a quick hug jumping back when they felt my cold skin.

We went into the living room to let Elizabeth open her presents. From Tanya's coven she got a new bedroom set- for her new bedroom in Denali, it was Delia's star struck collection. From Alice and Jasper she got a new wardrobe full of school approved clothes, after school clothes, and pajamas. Rosalie and Emmett got her a cell phone Rose looked at her sternly and said, "You call me every day as soon as you get home and tell me everything." You always know Rose will keep everyone in order. Carlisle and Esme bought her the new makeup line from MAC. My human family got her a gift card to Ralph Lauren, I'm sure they spent a lot of time debating what to get her since they didn't know her. Edward and I got her the best present of all; we got her a credit card with no limitations. She had to be careful when thanking us. She couldn't call us mom and dad so instead she ran up, hugged and kissed us both and whispered in our ears, "thank you guys so much this is the best present ever! I love you." We just nodded our welcomes.

Elizabeth was the first one in the dining room to see her cake. She gasped and then stared at it lovingly. Everyone summered something about it being too pretty to eat. The cake was 3 tiers. The first tier was black and white zebra stripes. The second tier was black with pink polka dots. The top tier was black and white vertical stripes with a pink E on it. On the top of the cake were 5 black and white candles, each with a different design and a plaque that said Happy Birthday Elizabeth. We figured my family would assume that we just put 5 candles on top randomly since it had no were near enough room for 14 candles. After we sang happy birthday, everyone made a dive for the cake. Oh I wish I could eat it, that's what I miss most about being human getting to eat food. The cake was nearly gone when my family was heading out the door to get a hotel room somewhere. I hugged them lightly with a sleeping Irene on my hip. Then more surprising than anything my mom leaned down and kissed the top of her head before kissing me on the cheek. My sister, only 15, said goodbye to all of the children whom she'd taken a liking to. I kissed the top of my sisters head on her way out, she turned and smiled at me then ran up to me grabbing me around the waist and sobbing into my shoulder. "I mi miss you-u so-o much you shouldn't have left us no matter what was going on in your life," she managed to stammer out.

"I know, I know and I am sorry about that. But maybe I'll be able to fix that now. I love you Abigail."

"I love you too, Clarrisa. Don't be a stranger, okay." She turned and walked out the door and blew me a kiss from the back of the car. I smiled and waved in return. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed the back of my head.

"You did great, love bug. You handle every worried look from them well," he told me.

"Then why do I feel like crap?"

"I think you're feeling guilt at what your sister said to you."

"I am but what can I do about it? I can't take back all of those years that I didn't talk to her. I ignored her for five years. How can I make up for that?"

"I don't know you have to figure that out yourself. I know whatever you do will be the right thing."

"Aw, thanks for your help," I said coldly. I hate when he makes me figure things out by myself. I went up and put Irene in her crib. Then put Lorrain and Nicolas in bed. I went down stairs to talk to Elizabeth.

"Okay honey, I talked to the school this morning and the start of first semester is August 20th and you'll probably want to be settled in Denali before school starts, so you can leave August 12th."

"So I only have 12 days left at home?" she asked tensely.

"Yup." I answered mechanically. "We should go shopping for your school supplies next week."

"Okay!" shopping always cheered us up.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well we haven't been to New York in a while…"

"No we haven't, we should defiantly go there. We can even get you some new Tiffany's jewelry."

"Oh I just love Tiffany's."

"I do too," I said while twirling my diamond that sat in the hollow of my neck, from Tiffany's of course. My engagement ring is also from Tiffany's. Edward and I haven't had time to get married. When he proposed to me I was pregnant with Elizabeth. I told him I would marry him but when things settled down, I didn't want either of us feel like we had to get married just because I was pregnant. Now that I am defiantly not getting pregnant again I need to get things planned for the wedding.

A week before Elizabeth left for school her and I went to New York. She needed school supplies and I wanted to get her designer stuff for a treat. We ended u getting a Dior journal, a Coach journal, agenda book, and folder, a Louis Vuition binder, and a Tiffany and Co. pen. I also bought her a necklace, bracelet, ring, and earrings from Tiffany's return to Tiffany's collection. I got her a matching Coach Purse, backpack, wallet, and watch.

We were getting ready to leave when she said, "How about we go get my homecoming dress it's not too far away?"

"OK. I love dress shopping." We ended up getting her a lace tube dress from Nordstrom's. It was black on top and pink on the bottom with two thin horizontal stripes at the very bottom. She absolutely adored it, I liked it but I wish it had more color. We got her homecoming shoes from Aldo and a clutch from Dolce and Gabanna.

On our way home she had her head resting on my shoulder, sleeping. I wish I could have stayed like that forever, sitting on a plane with my five year old high scholar.

When we were almost home I shook her awake.

"Mom, before we get home I just want to say, thanks. Thanks for letting me go to school, thanks for taking me shopping today, and most of all thanks for being the best mom ever. I know I don't act like it sometimes, but I really do appreciate you and I love you more than you think."

"Thank you, sweetie pie. I love you too. You are the best daughter I could ask for." I said kissing the top of her head.

It was the day of exodus and everyone was solemn faced. Everyone was touching a part of Elizabeth whispering sorrowful goodbyes. Edward and I were going to Denali for a day to help her get set up and to sign her school papers. When we got there we put her room together and got her school stuff ready to go for next week. Kate was very excited to have a little girl to decorate, just like Alice. When Elizabeth realized she forgot her favorite pair of shoes from home, her face got red and everyone ducked for cover. Seconds later the entire back yard blew up; at least she didn't blow up the room. After we promised she could get her shoes back in two weeks her face color went back to normal and the yard stopped exploding.

Then Edward and I had to leave. It was very sad we just all hugged each other for five minutes then I kissed her forehead and Edward stood up straight and kissed the top of her head.

"Bye sweetie pie. I'll see you in two weeks. I love you," I said to her.

"Goodbye Elizabeth, I love you," Edward said.

"Bye mom and dad I love you both. I promise I'll be back in two weeks," she said through tears.

Then I did the hardest thing ever I turned and walked to the car I stared at her the whole way down the long driveway she just stood there at the front door staring back at me meekly.


	9. Jacob and Bella

Bella's pov

Haven't I told Jacob ten hundred times I don't like being a mom? Then why does he still leave me alone with the kids, he could at least drop them off at Emily's on his way to patrol. Right now Channon is wrestling with Chepi and Zaria is in her crib screaming her head off. It makes being a mom ten times worst when your children have a stupid name, that's what I get for letting Jacob name them. He said each of their names have to mean something. Channon Paden means young wolf royal. OK so he's royal because he might be chief someday but he might not even be a wolf. Chepi Tala means fairy wolf, girls aren't even wolves-except Leah- I get the fairy part, when the twins were born Chepi was half the size of Channon. Zaria Kalli means princess most beautiful, which fits because she's spoiled and needy like a princess and she is very beautiful. Maybe I'm over exaggerating I do love my kids. I love them more than everything in the world put together, but I never wanted to be a mom. Guess it's too late now. I pulled Chepi and Channon apart on my way to Zaria's room. I picked her up out of the crib and fed her cereal in her highchair. I had a side thought when I was getting the cereal I remembered telling Edward "watch me hunt' I sighed I wonder what Edward is doing, lucky Clarrisa can't get pregnant. If only I could be as lucky as her.

"Chepi, Channon, go get dressed you'll be late for your first day of 1st grade!" I yelled at them. I heard them scurrying back to their rooms. Once they were done I put Zaria in her stroller and walked them to school, the reservation school doesn't have a school bus. On our way to school everyone kept saying how cute Zaria is; I just nodded at them it's not like they haven't said it a million times before.

When we got to the school I kissed Channon and Chepi then walked to Emily's house.

"Hey, Emily what's going on?"

"Just the usual, Lakelyns teething so she's a bit cranky." She said. Lucky Emily only had one kid. Lakelyn's only 2 months younger than Zaria and Zaria turned one last week.

"Oh I'm so glad Zaria's past that stage. Um, Emily I was thinking about calling Edward." I said tensely.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. It wouldn't hurt anything if you just called to check up on him."

"It could hurt Jacob."

"I don't think it will I think he's just happy to have you and the kids he won't mind you calling Edward."

"OK I'm going to go call him. Can you watch Zaria for like an hour? I want to be alone."

"Yeah sure. Make sure you say everything that's on your mind."

"'Kay thanks bye."

"Bye"

I practically ran the whole way home. When I got there I got on yellow pages website and searched 'Cullen'. It came up with Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Zach. I typed Edward's number into my phone and hit call.

He was the one to answer, "Hello, this is Edward Cullen."

"Hey Edward, its Bella."

"Oh Bella. Well this is a surprise."

"Yeah. I just wanted to see how you are doing."

"I'm fine thanks. How about you Bella?"

"I'm a little tired; it takes a lot of work to take care of three kids."

"Oh you have kids now? So do I. I have four children." What? Edward has kids? He isn't supposed to be able to have kids.

"Well…how did Clarrisa get pregnant?"

"Well men don't have to change their bodies to impregnate a woman, so it's possible to get pregnant if there is a human woman and a vampire man; a fact I found out a little too late."

I was very upset; Clarrisa got Edward and his child? How could anyone get both of these things? Most curious of all, why should I care? I am married and I am a mother. I shouldn't be jealous of Clarrisa.

I asked to fill the silence "what are their names?"

He said, "Elizabeth, Lorrain, Nicolas, and Irene. What are your children's' names?"

"Channon, Chepi, and Zaria. What do your kids eat or drink?" I asked shyly.

"They can eat human food and drink blood. But blood appeals to them more and it seems to nourish them more."

"Oh."

"Hey, Bella would you and your family like to come visit us up in Alaska?" he asked out of the blue.

"I would love-"I started but then thought of Jacob. "I mean, I don't know I will have to discuss it with Jacob first."

"Okay, Clarrisa has always wanted to see you."

"As I have wanted to see her."

"Well I've got to go. Call me with your answer. Bye Bella."

"Goodbye Edward"

I hung up the phone and stared at nothing in particular thinking about Edward. Trying to imagine what it's like without me in it. The weird part is, as much as I accepted and embraced my new life I had expected Edward to have no life at all. I guess it was over self confidence, but I expected him to almost curl up into a ball and die without me. But no he's perfectly fine and happy. He has kids too, kids that probably bring him ten times more joy than I ever did. Edward's happiness and quality of life made me feel unimportant. He completely forgot about me while in the arms of his darling Clarrisa. But why am I so mad, I am the same way with Jacob I haven't once thought about Edward until recently. Now old thoughts and memories of him are stirring up in my head and I can't stop thinking about him.

After a minutes or seconds or hours thinking about him I got up and went to get Zaria from Emily's. I continued my normal routine of that day by feeding Zaria lunch, putting her down for a nap, cleaning the house, and picking up the twins from school, cooking dinner, then Jacob got home.

I walked up to him and kissed him "Hey honey"

He kissed me back and said "Hey Bells, what's for dinner?" he said looking towards the kitchen and sniffing the air.

"You're favorite, steak." I said going into the kitchen to finish cooking. Once everyone was sitting at the table I said casually, "Jacob, guess who I talked to today? Edward." He immediately dropped his fork and looked around expecting to see Edward popping out somewhere. "On the phone Jacob, I talked to him on the phone."

Then he looked at me looking kind of haughty and snorted "Why did you call him?"

"Because Jacob, he's my friend, kind of, and I talk to my friends occasionally. Why do you have a problem with me talking to him?"

"Bella, you guys weren't friends last time I checked, remember what he did to you? Remember how he left you, how I found you?" he said angrily, the kids were looking back and forth between us looking thoroughly confused.

"It's different now; we both can forgive and forget. Its fine really there's no reason to worry"

"If you say so" he didn't sound convinced. We ate in silence for the rest of the meal.

After we had put the kids to bed and while we were lying in bed I was trying to get up the courage to ask him about visiting the Cullen's. I was lying on my side facing him and he had an arm around me. I slowly said "Jacob, Edward asked me if we wanted to go visit them."

"What did you say?"

"I told him I would ask you." I said looking up at his face but it was an unreadable mask.

He stared up at the ceiling for a while then said in a strained voice, "Aren't I enough for you Bella? Do you need him too? I thought if he was gone for long enough you wouldn't think about him anymore. I thought you would be to mad to talk to him."

"Jacob how could you say that. I am a mom for you, I stay home and cook and clean all day for you. I don't mind doing that stuff but if I didn't love you I wouldn't do it. I love you more than life, I would you over anyone else any day, even over Edward." I said kissing him.

I heard Jacob sigh. "If you really want to go we can, it'll be nice to have a vacation."

"Oh I can't wait to see Alice and Emmett and I want t see what Clarrisa looks like. I forgot to tell you, Edward and Clarrisa had kids, four of them."

He sat straight up. "Kids, how did a vampire have kids? What is it vampire or human? Is it dangerous? I have to go tell Sam," he said while throwing the blankets off of himself and standing up. I made a dive for his arm but he moved out of the way I tried to grab any part of him so I could stop him. I finally found purchase with his pants I grabbed the top of his pants and pulled him back.

"Jacob please don't start this. I'm sure Edward wouldn't of…um… I guess the correct word is kept them if they were dangerous. They're fine and you can see that for yourself when we go there to visit them."

Jacob looked angry but to keep me happy he laid back down. "Fine but if I go up there and see one thing I don't like then I'm calling the whole pack"

"Okay but I don't think you'll find anything weird"

"So when are we going to visit?"  
"I don't know I'll ask Edward when I call him tomorrow"

"Okay" Then we both fell asleep.

In the morning Jacob dropped the twins off on his way to the police station; my dad gave him a job there when he started dating me. After I fed Zaria her breakfast I dialed Edward's number.

He picked it up on the first ring "Hello, Bella" He must have caller ID.

"Hi Edward, um Jacob and I decided that we can come and visit."

"Really? That's great. How about you come up in two weeks, for labor day weekend."

"OK that sounds good. So where do you live?"

"Oh we live in Akuton, Alaska. It's very isolated."

"Well do planes travel there?"

"We have a private jet. We can come pick you up. Do you live in Forks?"

"Actually I live in La Push"

"Ok we'll find you don't worry just be packed up by ten a.m. on Friday of Labor Day weekend."

"Ok that sounds good. Well, I'll see you then."

"Yes you will see me then. Good bye Bella." And he hung up the phone.


	10. What have I done?

Chapter 10. What have I done?

Jacobs's point of view

Seeing Bella running off the plane and up to Edward was like a punch to the stomach. To add insult to injury he held out his arms for a hug and she accepted. Fuming, I stepped off the large plane and cleared my throat. Bella turned around and walked to me and grabbed my hand and took Zaria from my arms.

She said, "Edward this is Zaria." He nodded then Bella pulled the twins in front of her. "This is Channon" she said putting her hand on top of our sons head "and this is Chepi" she said putting her hand on Chepi's shoulder.

Edward replied warmly, "nice to meet you all. I would like to introduce you to my family now. This is my fiancé, Clarrisa." He said and pulled a girl in front of him. I could tell she was a vampire from her skin, eyes, and smell. She was so beautiful. I think she even looked more flawless than Blondie. I waved at her and I saw Bella gasp then smile tightly at her.

Edward continued obviously trying to cover up Bella's discomfort. "My oldest daughter, Elizabeth" he motioned forwards a young girl, she looked about 16 but that couldn't be possible because he only met Clarrisa like 5 years ago. "As I told Bella on the phone, all of the children grow rapidly. I studied Elizabeth. She had dark red hair and green eyes. Her skin was almost as pale as Edwards but I heard a rapid heartbeat and saw the blush in her cheeks. She smiled and then stepped behind her father, shy I guess.

"These are the twins, Lorrain and Nicolas." Two children about 4 in age step forward. They were almost identical except the girl had a slightly more child like look on her face. They both had the same dark brown hair as Clarrisa and blue eyes that I guessed she had when Clarrisa had when she was human.

"And this" he said looking down at the baby in Clarrisa's arms. "Is Irene" she looked over and stared in my eyes she looked like she was one and a half but the expression on her face made me think she was far more developed than that. Edward continued on to introduce the new members of his family.

Estelle and Thomas, Esme's kids, had light brown hair and they had very high cheek bones. I think they were like 13 in appearance.

Henry had honey blonde hair and a very handsome face, like he took the best features from his mother and father; he was like I don't know, 15.

Little Meggie looked so much like Alice it was comical. She had very dominant face structure, she was petite and she always had a bemused look on her face, but she did have Jaspers hair color. She was small but I guessed that she was 5 or 6.

We drove to the Cullen's house's the four of them together we probably as big as the town of Forks, maybe bigger. The insides were just as magnificent as the outside, I was afraid to touch anything. We sat down for dinner and it got awkward everyone ate except for the 8 vampires. They just stared at us non-stop. They especially watched Chepi and Channon, since they were asking very offensive questions.

"Why are you so white?" Chepi asked.

"Why are your eyes all the same color?" Channon questioned.

"How are you all family and none of you look alike" Chepi said rudely.

"Why do you smell so bad?" Channon said since he was a possible future wolf.

The Cullen's answered all of the questions the best they could without telling their secret. Bella didn't want the children to know about vampires.

We stayed in Edward's house, he had 2 guest bedrooms. He and I dragged Lorrain's old crib into Bella and my room for Zaria. Chepi and Channon got the other room.

Bella was putting on her pajamas and I was lying in bed. "So what do you think?" she asked not looking at me.

"They seem fine. I don't think the children are a danger to anyone. They are very controlled, from what I've seen so far."

Bella crawled into bed "yea I know. They are all very beautiful, like their parents."

"Not as beautiful as our kids"

"Of course not" she said sternly.

The next morning I woke up and walked to the living room. What I saw amazed me, Chepi, Channon, Lorrain, and Nicolas were all playing together. They didn't seem so friendly the night before but now they were like best friends. I asked Edward about it later.

"O Nicolas may have used his power on them." He said it like it was no big deal.

"What's his power" I asked clenching my teeth.

"He can control minds," he said off hand.

I spit out the coffee I was drinking "What!? He's messing with my kid's heads?"

"He probably just made them think they wanted to be friends with him and Lorrain. Can you blame him? He hasn't ever met anyone around his age except his family. He probably did it without thinking"

"Whatever but I don't want him doing it anymore"

"Ok I'll tell him that."

"Thanks."

"No problem Jacob."


	11. The Trip

Chapter 11. The Trip

By the next day Chepi, Channon, Lorrain, and Thomas were inseparable. They were talking and playing together all day long. They didn't even want to stop to eat and bed time was a nightmare. They cried and screamed until finally Clarrisa set up a small area in the living room so they could all sleep together. Then there was peace again.

Clarrisa seemed to always know what to do when there was a problem with the children; she was like the perfect mother. I heard her and Bella talking about it one day.

Bella said, "Did you always want so many children?"

Clarrisa responded, "oh yes ever since I was little I've wanted a house full of kids." She giggled.

"Not me, I've never really wanted kids. They all just sort of happened. Don't get me wrong, I love them all to death. It's just I imagined my life being so different. I never expected to have children."

"Oh, you seem like a good mom anyways"

"Not as good as you, you're so natural at being mom. I feel like when I'm watching you take care of the kids I'm watching a professional or something."

Clarrisa shrugged. "I've always been good with kids. It just comes naturally to me. I don't have to think about what to do next, I just know."

"Huh, I wish my life was that easy."

"I think you're making it harder on yourself than necessary. You just have to be yourself around your kids and it all should come naturally."

Bella rolled her eyes but I don't think Clarrisa saw. "Yea I'll have to try that sometime." Then they lapsed into silence and I walked away from the doorway.

Clarrisa is very different from anyone I've ever met. First off she's more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen. Her hair is a chestnut brown that goes a few inches down her back and it seems like it's always blowing in the wind. Her eyes are golden like the other vampires but they seem brighter than everyone else's. Her skin is pale white but it hints at being tan, making me think that when she was human she had a nice golden tan. Her facial features are all perfect, a small button nose, heart shaped lips, a jaw bone that cuts across her face and a narrow forehead. Her body isn't exactly vivacious but she has something there. She's slim but not underweight. She has an average sized chest and she doesn't hide it. Since she has had kids her hips are a little larger than most women's. I like to call women's big hips, 'mom hips'. Her ass is nicely proportioned with her mom hips, it makes them look smaller. Her legs seem to go on forever. I'm not one of those guys who are obsessed with feet and toe sucking, that's just weird. But I think Clarrisa's feet could make anyone go foot crazy.

Her personality is incredible. She's smarter than her looks put off; I think she's almost as smart as Carlisle. She laughs at any joke that anyone tells, even if it's not funny at all. She is always smiling even when the kids were crying and screaming. She never says something that makes you feel awkward. She is like the perfect housewife/mom. Oh man, can that woman cook. I thought since she was thrown into the vampire world of not eating so young that she couldn't cook worth crap, boy was I wrong. The first night in Alaska she made Swiss Steak. I literally thought I had died and gone to Heaven when I took a bite of that.

Every meal since then has been just as good. I know it's weird to brag about another man's girl but Edward made a good choice in picking Clarrisa.

Finally Monday came and we had to leave Alaska and go back to Washington. Bella was going around hugging everyone bye and I was having small talk with Edward and Clarrisa.

"You guys will have to come to Washington sometime," I said.

"Yea we defiantly will soon," Clarrisa replied.

"Ok cool." Bella came to my side and I knew it was time to go. "Well, goodbye Edward, Clarrisa"

"Goodbye Jacob," Edward said.

"Bye Jake. It was fun meeting you and Bella," Clarrisa said sweetly.

I smiled and turned and walked on the plane. We rode to the airport in Port Angeles. Then I drove my small VW Rabbit home, the kids were screaming and fighting the whole time. Things were already back to normal for my family, great.

I sat outside on the beach later that day with Zaria playing in the sand at my feet. Bella was at home giving the twins a bath before bed.

I was thinking about Clarrisa. I just know that if she wasn't a reeking vampire I would have imprinted her, I just know. It's almost like I half imprinted her but not completely. I feel like I have to see her, I have to know where she is. But she's not my reason for living and I still love Bella with all of my heart. This is so weird.

I picked Zaria up and brought her back to the house. I got her ready for bed then tucked her in, in her crib. She was a little fussy but she was tired from the trip so she fell asleep in 10 minutes. Then I threw on boxers and got in bed.

Bella walked in the room a half hour later and I watched as she got ready for bed. She crawled in our bed and snuggled next to me.

"What did you think of them?" She asked.

"Um they seem safe enough."

"Yea but do you like them? Do you think we could be friends with them?"  
"Sure, sure. They're nice. I told them that they can come visit us anytime."

"Really? That was nice of you. I hope they visit soon."

"Me too, they're nice people."

"Mhm," she said and reached over and turned off the lights.


	12. Abduction

Chapter 14. Abduction

Clarrisa's point of view

Since I was a vampire and my whole family is vampires I figured I would never have to deal with the fact of one of my children being kidnapped. I thought that if some problem related to that shall occur we could just take care of the human and get my baby back. I based that on the probability that the kidnapper would be a human. I didn't take into account that they could be a vampire, much less one of three of the most powerful vampires in the world.

But that's exactly what happened. My daughter Elizabeth was abducted by Marcus Volturi. He didn't take her himself but he conducted the crime. He sent his henchmen to do the dirty work.

I believe that in this world there is no pain worse than losing a child. Your children are your entire life, something you can't understand until you have them. I would give, be, and do anything for my children. I would die the most painful death over and over again just to keep my children safe and happy. To know that I let one of my children be taken and now tortured is killing me. If I hadn't let Elizabeth go to school away from me then she would have never been taken. She would be safe in her room right now.

Not knowing if she is happy and pain free is difficult. I wish I could communicate with her right not, but I can't none of my powers can do that. I wish one of the Volturi would contact me and tell me that she's alive and they plan to keep her that way. That's all I want. One phone call from them, one sentence that says she is alive and they do not plan to kill her. If they kill her I know I will not be able to go on. I will die a different death from her. Part of my soul will die and I will feel no more. But I can't believe that she is dead or they or planning on killing her because that will destroy me. I have to keep focus so I can continue to plan the mission for a large group of vampires to go to Volterra and take down the evil Volturi.

Marcus left a note in Elizabeth's room when he took her. It reads,

Dear Cullen Clan,

I would like to inform you that I, Marcus Volturi have kidnapped your daughter, Elizabeth. She will mostly likely be safe with me. When you sent me your family photograph I couldn't help but to notice Elizabeth resemblance to my late wife. I have sent people to watch her over the past month. They have taken video of her. From the videos I can tell that her personality is also like my wife's. So you see I have taken her to be my 'mistress'. She will be mine to hold and treasure just like Didyme should have been but didn't get the chance to be because of her untimely death. I believe that Elizabeth is a reincarnation of Didyme. Don't worry about Elizabeth; I will give her everything she wants. She couldn't be happier than she will be when she is in Volterra. If I ever choose to return her, I don't think I will, she will be in one piece. If she chooses to resist me and be stubborn then she will not be safe. So I hope you have taught your daughter good manners and to respect her elders.

With Gratitude for having a beautiful daughter,

Marcus Volturi

So my daughter was taken because of her resemblance to someone else. How could I of stopped this? If Marcus hadn't seen Elizabeth in the picture I sent him then she would be fine. But she's not so now I have to fix this problem that I have created.

Lorrain and Nicolas are taking this very hard. They are afraid of everyone. They jump at the slightest noise. They are afraid the same thing will happen to them.

Right now I'm walking around the house cleaning, I'm trying to keep my routine so life stays as normal as possible for my children. I walk into the hallway and see that Elizabeth left her shoes and coat out from last time she was home. I go to pick them up and feel pain at remembering her playing with her brother and sisters on that day then she came inside to help me get lunch ready. That's why she left her stuff out, because I told her not to worry about it. I'm going to hold onto all of my memories of her so I can remember her all the time because I don't know when I will see her again.

I walked out onto the front porch to put away the children's outside toys I saw a letter sitting in front of the door. The only letters that come to the door are the ones from the Volturi. I hurriedly grabbed it and ran inside. I sprinted up to Edwards's library and sat down beside him.

"We have a letter from Volterra," I told him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Open it up."

I did as he told me and I saw the letter was in Elizabeth's handwriting. I read the letter out loud to Edward.

Dear Family,

As you probably already know, I am in Volterra. Marcus has decided to bring me here. He tells me that I am exactly like his wife. He showed me a picture of her, he is right. Every one of her features look the same as mine even our hair and eye color are the same. It's kind of freaky. Volterra is fun. Every morning Marcus takes me on a walk through their garden, it's very beautiful. When he goes to talk to his 'brothers' about 'business', I talk with the wives. They tell me exciting stories of all they've seen while being part of the Volturi, its very enthralling. They have been in many fights. They also have an immortal child in the castle; because Aro's wife begged him to let her keep it and he couldn't deny her. The child is very beautiful. It has pale white skin and dark hair. But when it opens its eyes I am frightened because it has red eyes. The boy is only about 2 years old but he has been a vampire for almost 200 years. He is very destructive; they have to keep him in a steel room. After Marcus is finished with business he takes me to some restaurant to eat. Every night it's a different restaurant and each one is better than the last. Marcus tells me that for me to be happy he has to be happy and to make him to be happy I must make love to him. So every night we make love for hours. It is very tiring. I don't exactly like making love to him but it's not so bad. He is very careful with me. Then I wake up and the morning and everything starts over again. The Volturi have a certain fascination with the Victorian Era. So I wear only Victorian dresses. The corsets are very tight and they put a lot of pressure on my lungs. I always have to suck in so I can breathe in them. The skirts are very large and I find difficulty in trying to sit in them. But the dresses are beautiful and I have grown to love them, they make me feel like a princess. Anything I ask for here is automatically mine. I just have to mention it to the maid and 10 minutes later it's sitting on my bed. Also Caius is reading all of my letters to make sure I'm not complaining. But I don't really have anything to complain about except that I miss regular life.

Love,

Elizabeth Clarrisa

That letter severely pissed me off. Marcus is stealing my daughter's innocence. I read Edward's mind. He's thinking about the same thing. We were disgusted by the thought of this old man getting it on with our young daughter. We had to get her out of there quickly.

I started planning for all of our family members to go around the world to where the other vampire covens are. They will talk to them all and explain Elizabeth's situation. Hopefully everyone else will agree with us that this time the Volturi have gone too far. We want all of our friends to help us take down the Volturi and save Elizabeth.

Rosalie and Emmett were going to Europe, Asia and Africa to find Vampires of covens and nomads. Carlisle and Esme would travel through North and South America and Australia. Hopefully we get more vampires than the Volturi guard. I think we'll have enough talent and powers on our side to help a lot. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I are staying home to take care of the kids and arrange all of the new comers.

The next day Rose, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle left on their journeys and the rest of us started making battle plans.

We decided that there were probably vampire guards surrounding the city of Volterra but not that many so they would be easy to get through. Then there would be a lot of big experienced vampires guarding the castle. They would be difficult and we will have to use all of our resources to get through them. When we get into the castle we'll probably be swamped with the part of the Volturi guard that has powers. We'll take out the most powerful first, like Alec and Jane.

If we take down all of them we'll have to get the wives and Volturi brothers next. They will put up a good fight since they have had millennia of practice. But they are old, weak, and fragile and they could be extremely easy to kill. Once they are gone we can rescue Elizabeth and the vampire world will never be under the evil rule of the Volturi again.

That means that we, the Cullen Clan, will probably have to take their spots. But we will not be as merciless as them. We will rule with dignity and honor and we will not kill for personal gain. We will coax all other vampires into vegetarianism but we will not force them.

We had a whole battle plan drawn up but it was hard to explain it all to our visitors who arrived over the next two weeks.

**A/N: I have a lot of people adding this story to their favorites list but no one's reviewing! So before I give you the next chapter I want 10 reviews so tell your friends to read this fanfiction and review it! Tell everyone you know, send out emails about it! Just make the story popular. I swear the next chapter is action packed and it's probably going to be long and the chapter after that Clarrisa and Edward make a big decision affecting their marriage. So review, review, review!**


	13. Goodbye

**Hey guys I've decided to stop writing this fanfiction. When I first started it I thought it would be great but with every chapter I feel like its getting worse and worse so here's the last part to my story. It's a big surprise and I hope it all makes you appreciate my writing a little more sense you seem to not like it that much. I've gotten a lot of bad comments about this story but that's not why I'm stopping. I'm stopping because my vision of this fanfiction is not working out so sorry if you liked it but I just can't write anymore.**

All of that could have happened, but it didn't. As soon as Edward heard her voice on the phone, he needed her. Needed her like air, like water, like sunlight. He left me for her. The void her never been filled. I never got a visit, never got a call. Was I in denial to think he loved me more than her? I don't have anything to remember him by. But that's not true. I was left with a piece of him, a beautiful piece, my Elizabeth. He doesn't know about his daughter, but in the safe in my bedroom I left Elizabeth directions to Bella's fathers house. Edward had given me in case anything happened to him while he was with me I could go tell Bella. I know Charlie will know where Bella is and Edward will be wherever Bella is. I know when I'm dead and gone Edward will take care of Elizabeth. Elizabeth will be loved and treasured for the rest of eternity- that is my wish, my only wish. Because I love Elizabeth, and as much as Edward hurt m e and consequently Elizabeth, I love him too. And I know these two beings, that I love, will love each other. They have to or everything I have done for Elizabeth was pointless, my whole life was pointless, if this wish is not granted. The saddest part is I will never know if my wish is granted or not. Or maybe Elizabeth will never even find him. Worse yet, she might not want to. But I can't think that, I have to believe that, despite everything, she will forgive him.

But why did I just say all of that? It's because I'm 20 years old and 2 months the doctors told me I have a brain tumor. They say that I won't live for another month. Elizabeth is only 6 but since she's half vampire she looks and acts like a 14 year old. I can't bear to leave her but it's not like I have a choice. After all, not every story has a happy ending.

**Sorry if this is confusing but I don't know how to explain it so either you understand it or you don't.**


End file.
